And in the end, its always a happily ever after
by 13scarlett13
Summary: let me live in you heart" she loved him, but did he love her back? kags/inu, i suck at summaries please read.


The last kiss

I slowly opened the wells doors to find my world in snow, as it was December. "kagome look at my

snowman, its Inuyasha!" Souta laughed but this one word 'Inuyasha pierced me deep into the heart. The

well was shot closed and I couldn't see his golden orbs ever again(Flashback) "I wonder where is

Inuyasha…I'm going to go find him ok Sango, Mirokou, Shippo?" I asked a little while back. "of coarse

and don't forget what you need to tell him, kagome!" Mirokou said . My plan was to go into the woods on

this snowy night and confess my love to Inuyasha. I slipped through the hanging door and walked. Suddenly

a little sound caught my attention, I look up to the sky to find… Soulstealers? 'oh no Inuyasha why are you

breaking my heart yet again. Tears started flowing down my cheek and I ran , where my heart would take

me, suddenly I stopped behind the sacred tree, there hiding I saw Inuyasha holding Kikiyo in his arms, as if

she was his heart itself. I held the tears back to see the scenery, but I couldn't no more, so they gently

flowed down my pale skin. Suddenly Inuyasha broke from the hug and said. "im sorry Kikiyo, but I don't

love you anymore, you only loved me because you saw an opportunity for life, you wanted me to change,

but kagome doesn't, she want me the way I am , and I am not going to hurt her anymore, I cant hurt

someone I love with my whole heart!" Inuyasha finished. I ran from the tree and hugged him tightly,

therefore surprising him but he hugged me back passionately. "Hashanah, you fool Inuyasha, you think my

stupid reincarnation is better than me well than taste my fury!" she yelled as she released a huge ball of

energy towards Inuyasha, Inuyasha quickly pushed me away. I collapsed upon the white hard ground, while

Inuyasha was hit and thrown against the sacred tree, than Kikiyo released small arrows which were little

shock of energy and fire. She laughed as my Inuyasha was clappsed against the tree, a tiny drop of blood

curled down his chin. Kikiyo picked up a leaf, and said a silent prayer and it turned into a bow and arrow.

She held the arrow back. And laughed viciously as Inuyasha staggered and now was basically sitting on the

ground. He looked at her with pained eyes. "just please don't hurt kagome, I love her!" he told her right in

the face. I tried to run to him but I was blocked by a barrier. Kikiyo let go of the arrow, while laughing

wickedly. I broke through the barrier. I hugged Inuyasha and said "I love you Inuyasha and gently kissed

him, my last kiss! The arrow pierced me through my heart I broke from the kiss and fell upon the ground my

world went blank and I was gone. But my soul remained there so I saw everything Inuyasha got down and

hugged me and cried for me, I felt his tears fall down my cheek Inuyasha than got up and boy was he angry

he budged his head up and roared, and thrilling roar yet devastating. He shot his head to ward Kikiyo as he

transformed into a beast. He was huge, he ran towards her as she transformed into an oversized Soulstealers,

Inuyasha bit her neck, while ripping her heart from her with his claws. He than looked back at my limp

figure, his eyes turning to gold he walked towards me and transformed, falling next to my dead body.

"kagome…kagome, NO!" he shouted in pain he suddenly picked my body up bridal style and carried me

towards the well, his silent gentle tears caressed my cheeks. He slowly dropped me. suddenly my soul felt a

budge as I was being sucked back into my body. I opened my eyes only to find the darkness of the well. I

slowly climbed up. (flashback ended) I walked over to the sacred tree in my time and got down on my knees

I cried while Souta ran up to me and hugged me, "I'm not going to ask what happened kagome, but I will

comfort you." he said while placing a brotherly kiss upon my cheek he than placed a blanket upon my

shivering figure, and left. I put my face down to the cold snow and cried while praying. "god, please let him

survive without me, let him fall in love yet again, and please I beg of you let me see him one more time, I

know its too much to ask for but please." I whispered while crying. Something came close to me and also

got on its knees, probably my mother. "what is my lotus flower crying for?" and gentle velvet like voice,

stroke me. 'inu…ya…sha?' I shot my head up and looked into oh so familiar golden eyes without a second

though I hugged him, proofing that he wasn't a ghost. He hugged me back. "nothing will ever separate us

ever again. I waited 500 years to see your glowing face again, my angel." he smiled gently, and leaned

closer and closer until our lips collided. We kissed passionately, breaking only for air he got up, me still in

his arms and walked me home, there he explained everything to everybody. And than he kneeled down by

me and stared at my eyes which were hidden by my bangs, I was crying from joy. I was happy.

"kagome?…-I looked him in the eye, he was wearing a businessman suit, which looked beautiful on him,

he smiled and than said something that I will never forget- will you marry me?" he asked while pulling out a

little turquoise box . And of coarse we lived happily ever after


End file.
